30 minutos
by Kida Luna
Summary: Fate Testarossa Harlaown es la científica más brillante del mundo. Sin embargo, aún no ha podido descubrir qué es el Amor; la obsesión por encontrar una respuesta, podría arruinar su vida… y destruir su corazón para siempre… NanoFate.


_Sumario:__ Fate Testarossa Harlaown es la científica más brillante del mundo. Sin embargo, aún no ha podido descubrir qué es el Amor; la obsesión por encontrar una respuesta, podría arruinar su vida… y destruir su corazón para siempre… NanoFate._

_30 Minutes – 30 Minutos_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo Único_

_Canción tomada del grupo t.A.t.U._

_Fragmentos de la__ canción "You are my Sunshine, Tú eres mi Luz", de Elizabeth Mitchell.  
_

_Out of Sight - Ojos que no ven,  
__Out of Mind - Corazón que no siente…_

1. Amor: Sentimiento de afecto hacia otra persona.

2. Amor: Doctrina piadosa para ganarse el Paraíso Terrenal.

3. Amor: Enfermedad contagiosa entre los seres humanos.

4. Amor: Lo que mantiene vivo al corazón…

-"¡DEMONIOS!"

_**¡**__**SLAP!**_

-"¡Fate! –chilló asustada por el repentino golpe-. Tranquila, que el panel de control sea resistente no quiere decir que puedas golpearlo."

-"Ya lo sé, Arf, pero estaba tan cerca… ¡tan cerca!"

-"Igual que siempre –negó perezosamente con la cabeza-. Yo me retiro porque tengo hambre y se devoran mis tripas entre sí –suspiró la pequeña niña pelirroja mientras recogía un folio de papeles y los metía en una maleta mediana-. Oh, es cierto, en una media hora llega Nanoha. Trata de no cargarle mucho trabajo, ¿quieres? Este tipo de cosas no es su fuerte…"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

La rubia se alzó las gruesas gafas protectoras al tiempo que volteaba a verla, enarcando una ceja.

-"A que seas más considerada con ella, Fate. En serio, desde que comenzaste con esta investigación estás imparable; sin duda, algo te afectó el cerebro… de más…" –murmuró y cerró la puerta antes de que la aludida pudiese responder.

Fate bufó y bufó una y otra vez, y dio vueltas y vueltas por todo su laboratorio. Finalmente se quitó su bata blanca y tomó la gabardina azabache de la perchera.

Necesitaba despejar su mente.

_**¡¡CRASH!!**_

Sus pasos chocaban débilmente contra el agua que se colaba entre las calles, la lluvia caía fieramente encima de su capucha negra y ella tan sólo se dedicaba a mantener la vista baja.

Perdida en sus pensamientos.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown era una afamada científica, podría explicar el mundo entero si lo desease, pero, por desgracia, jamás podría explicar el amor.

Porque simplemente no lo conocía ni creía en él. Intentaba dibujarlo, definirlo, medirlo, pesarlo, y un sin fin de cosas que sólo los científicos hacen.

Pero nunca conseguía ningún resultado, sólo más y más dudas.

Ja, científicos, siempre buscando una explicación para todo.

Mas lo suyo rayaba en la obsesión. Pobre Fate…

5. Amor: Bisílabo compuesto de 4 letras.

_Out of Time, To Decide__ - Fuera de tiempo, para decidir…_

_Meow._

El maullido fue suave y terso, distinto a cualquier otro que hubiese oído alguna vez en su vida. Sus ojos borgoñas buscaron por los alrededores y sus oídos la guiaron hasta un callejón; se asomó con cuidado y lo que vio, fue probablemente lo más extraño y tierno que jamás hubiese visto en toda su vida.

_Meow__…_

El felino que se lamía las patas sobre un depósito de basura ladeó su cabeza y la miró fijamente, con esas enormes orbes verde y roja, como diciendo: _"Hola, nos vemos de nuevo"_, y esa graciosa carita de curiosidad.

Tenía las puntas de sus patas, orejas y cola bañadas de un color canela pálido; por otro lado, el resto de su cuerpo era de un bellísimo tono cremoso.

Con una diminuta naricita rosa pastel.

El animalito se paró en cuatro patas y se sacudió violentamente. Dio un brinco al suelo y se acercó con pasos dignos de elegancia hacia su extraña visitante.

Y se sentó a sus pies.

De ahí, lo más raro eran las dos pequeñas alitas –del mismo matiz que su pelaje claro- que apenas y sobresalían de su lomo. El felino observaba a la científica como si le conociera de toda la vida, o como, si más bien, estuviera leyendo ésta misma en sus pupilas escarlata.

Fate pensó que era el gato más extraño que se hubiera podido encontrar, pero así como vino esa idea, le llegó otra. Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa y sus ojos chispearon con una emoción casi tangible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, le cargó entre sus brazos y regresó a su laboratorio.

Tal vez, ahora, podría saber la respuesta a su pregunta…

_Do We Run? Should I Hide? __- ¿Debemos huir? __¿Debo esconderme?..._

_¡__Meow! _

Maullaba haciendo cosquillas con sus bigotes a los brazos de la rubia, ladeaba su cabeza y miraba todo pasar tan rápido ante sus ojos gatunos.

Entonces, un relámpago iluminó las calles y con ello, el enorme reloj de la TSAB.

**7****:30 p.m.**

" – " – "

-"¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?"

-"¿Decirle qué?"

-"Que te gusta."

-"Yo… -bajó la vista en vergüenza, mas la alzó de inmediato. Era una persona firme- …no sé cuál será su respuesta."

-"Invéntate una excusa menos ridícula y más original, Nanoha" –espetó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

La nombrada jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente, desviando la vista hacia el enorme ventanal que reflejaba a una lluviosa ciudad Uminari.

-"Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos luego, Hayate" –se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta de la oficina.

Antes de tomar el pomo, unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar del otro lado. De pronto, alguien le había ganado a Nanoha en abrir la puerta.

-"¡Nanoha! Hola, ¿ya te vas?" –saludó mientras sostenía la entrada con una mano y veía a su compañera caminar hacia ella.

-"Arf, no la interrumpas –acotó Yagami, acomodando sus lentes para empezar a leer los informes en su escritorio-. Por cierto… hay una junta esperando por ti."

-"¿Una junta? –hizo una mueca de disgusto-. No me mires así, Yuuno-kun debería ser lo suficientemente capaz para encargarse de esas cosas solo."

-"Arf –rió la castaña entre dientes-, sabes que mantener la Biblioteca Infinita al mil, es tarea imposible hasta para alguien como él."

"Ya sé –arrastró las palabras desganada-. Ah, Nanoha, hazme un favor y ve si puedes sacar a Fate del laboratorio en la noche, Dios sabe que esa mujer no hace más que vivir ahí" –suspiró con una mano en la frente.

-"Nyahaha, lo intentaré Arf, hasta luego."

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada y tanto familiar como Comandante fueron dejadas solas, Hayate Yagami levantó la mirada y la enfocó directo hacia la niña.

-"Fate está tan obsesionada con saber la verdad, que está matando su corazón" –musitó con una sonrisa triste, dejando de lado sus anteojos.

-"Um, pero sabes que nunca nos hará caso a nosotras. Tal vez, sólo a Nanoha, tal vez…" –susurró acercándose al enorme ventanal, contemplando seriamente las calles empapadas, donde Takamachi corría para no mojarse demasiado.

_Fo__r the Rest of My Life - Por el resto de mi vida..._

" – " – "

-"Bien, quédate tranquilo" –ordenó, ubicándole sobre una mesita blanca.

Tomó una cinta métrica y midió la cintura del gato.

Midió las patas.

Las orejas.

La cabeza.

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

Pero ninguna medida era coherente. Las orejas de repente medían más que la cabeza, o medían mucho menos o las medidas cambiaban. Harta, aventó la cinta al suelo y puso al animal sobre una báscula.

Peso: 0 Kg.

_Meow._

El gato maulló y su hocico hizo una mueca graciosa, como si se estuviera riendo. Fate maldijo, lo alzó y lo volvió a pesar.

Ahora la gráfica se disparó.

Peso: 476 Kg.

¡Pesaba muchísimo más que una persona!

Le volvió a pesar, y los números fueron cada vez más incoherentes y extraños. El animal parecía carecer tanto de medida como de peso.

_**¡CRASH!**_

Los rayos iluminaron las ventanas.

Segundos después, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejando ver a una joven con los cabellos húmedos y la respiración agitada de tanto correr. Tomó un suspiro y se cambió su impermeable amarillo por la bata de laboratorio.

Nanoha Takamachi siempre fue la eterna compañera de Fate Testarossa. Siempre estuvo a su lado y velaba por ella.

Y, en secreto, _se moría por ella._

Era una verdadera lástima que Fate ni enterada estaba de ello, demasiadas investigaciones que hacer como para indagar en su propia vida.

Y eso era peligroso. Porque cuando uno olvida cómo vivir, sufre y pasa por muchas cosas dolorosas… para volver a aprender a hacerlo.

_Can__ we Fly? Do I Stay? - ¿Podemos volar? __¿Me quedo?..._

6. Amor: Mito creado para la subsistencia del ser humano.

Parecía un gato igual a otro gato. Un maldito gato que le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Sus intentos iban ya de vanos a patéticos.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

_¡Meow__!_

El gato se bajo de la báscula y corrió hacia la castaña mientras su cola daba giros en el aire. Nanoha rió por lo bajo y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la criatura.

-"Hola."

-"Meow" –contestó, tratando con sus dos patas delanteras de tomar la cara de la persona al frente suyo.

El animalito lanzó un ronroneo y se tiró al suelo, rodando; quedando boca arriba y con sus dos ojos bicolores contemplando la figura de la nueva visitante.

-"¡Ya sé!"

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"Si no puedo saber los aspectos físicos, me iré a lo químico. Claro que tendré que aplicarle anestesia –comentó revisando un par de frascos blancos sobre una repisa-, aunque sin conocer a la perfección su peso y medida, tendré que tantear los gramos que…"

-"¡¿Estás loca?! –chilló Nanoha de inmediato-. ¡No puedes hacerle eso!" –rebatió, cargando al gato rápidamente entre sus brazos.

-"¿Cómo que no? Claro que sí, mira, primero lo duermo y luego tomó un par de bisturís e inyecciones para analizar…"

_We Could Lose__ - Podríamos perder.  
__We Could Fail__ - Podríamos fallar…_

-"Eso es maltrato animal –gimió abatida--, y aquí te pueden levantar una demanda por ello…"

-"¿Quién?"

-"…y-yo…" –susurró pasito y con voz trémula.

La rubia se volteó a mirarle sorprendida para después soltar unas enormes carcajadas ante semejante comentario.

-"Nanoha, si no quieres que lo haga, sólo dilo. Sabes que respeto tu opinión, pero no tienes que decir tonterías" –dijo, tratando de calmar su risa.

_Meow._

_**¡CRASH!**_

Otro relámpago alumbró toda la estancia. Nanoha dejó de acariciar al animal y lo depositó en el suelo, acercándose después hacia su mejor amiga y jefa.

-"¿Por qué tanto interés en este gato?"

-"Oh… pienso que es la respuesta a mi pregunta."

-"¿Un gato? ¿Cómo puede un gato responder a eso? ¡Nyahaha, Fate-chan, eso es absurdo!" –se rió levemente.

-"Bueno, querida amiga, con esa mentalidad, sí que lo es, jajaja."

_**¡CRASH!**_

-"¿Cómo le pondrás?"

-"¿Al gato? ¿Y yo para qué le daré un nombre?" –preguntó, no es que ella fuera a quedarse con la criatura, era un mero objeto de investigación.

Ni más, ni menos. No pretendía encariñarse con él.

-"Vivio… Vivio Takamachi Harlaown…" –dijo en voz alta.

"¿Vivio?"

Una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus pupilas azules brillaban de la emoción, y claro, la doble intención con la que había dicho sus palabras.

-"¿Ah, sí? Pues creo que tu Vivio se ha ido" –comentó sentándose en una silla giratoria, con su mentón recargado en su mano derecha y una mirada entre fastidiada y divertida.

-"¡¿Qué?!"

La castaña refunfuñó al aire mientras observaba cómo su compañera se agazapaba al nivel del suelo, tratando de hallar al pequeño felino en alguna parte del laboratorio.

Finalmente Fate se levantó y suspiró. Se había escapado.

-"Pero la puerta estaba cerrada…"

-"Um, así es mejor Nanoha, no deberías de encariñarte con esa cosa –añadió, colocándose sus lentes y revisando unas radiografías-. Es objeto de estudio, no una mascota."

Fate se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en su escritorio y comenzando a garabatear unas cuantas cosas; ignorante a la melancolía que sus palabras habían despertado en su ayudante.

_And The More Minutes Take – __Y cada vez nos toma más minutos…_

Y sin que Nanoha se diese cuenta, la rubia sonrió con burla.

La próxima vez estaría preparada. Iría a buscar ese gato de nuevo, y cuando le encontrase, se aseguraría de encerrarlo en una cámara especial a prueba de huidas.

Oh, _sí que lo haría._

La lluvia azuzó un poco más sin dejar de tener un toque tranquilo y refrescante.

La manecilla más grande del reloj del gigantesco edificio de la TSAB completó por fin otro ciclo:

**8:00 p.m.**

" – " – "

7. Amor: Parte esencial que da forma a los sueños humanos.

El tecleo continuo cesó de repente. Los ojos lavandas parpadearon un par de veces ante el inesperado tintineo de su laptop: Había recibido un nuevo mensaje a su correo.

Llena de la curiosidad innata en ella, minimizó el documento que estaba redactando y se desplazó hacia la página correspondiente para leer el mensaje recibido.

Destinatario: Fate T. Harlaown.

Mensaje: Estoy cerca…

Al hacer clic, la pantalla rápidamente se vio casi inundada de unas cuantas y extrañas radiografías. Se talló los ojos sólo para cerciorarse de que no era una broma.

_Y no lo era._

Lanzó un chiflido de asombro y aumentó el tamaño de las fotos para observar mejor. Las imágenes daban claramente y sin lugar a dudas la figura de una criatura felina: Un gato.

Un gato con proporciones un tanto extrañas.

Su interior no era igual al de los demás felinos, era como una mezcla de masas móviles, todas con diferente formas y colores. Siempre en movimiento.

Se rascó la cabeza y rió bajito.

Eso, definitivamente, lo tenía que compartir con los demás científicos.

Era hora de experimentar. Sin retraso, comenzó a teclear rápidamente para reenviar las radiografías.

Remitente: _Carim Gracia._

_To Make Plans… or Mistakes - Hacer planes... o cometer errores…_

" – " – "

-"Un café con leche, un café negro y unos panqueques con miel; enseguida les traigo su orden" –la camarera terminó de escribir en su libretita e hizo una venia mientras se alejaba a anunciar el pedido.

Se encontraban en una pequeña y modesta cafetería, ocupando las mesas con sombrillas que se encontraban al aire libre. Las gotas traviesas y sobrevivientes de la lluvia resbalaban de vez en cuando de los enormes paraguas.

Ahora todo lo que quedaba era un fuerte viento frío que mecía a su antojo las copas de los frondosos árboles.

El cielo aún seguía con sus largas y gigantescas nubes negras y plateadas, amenazando de nuevo con romper a cántaros en cualquier momento.

-"¿Ves? No es bueno que te la pases todo el día encerrada" –habló una voz cálida.

-"No me la paso encerrada, investigo…" –se excusó.

-"Yo sé que sí, Fate, pero a veces… -por no decir siempre-… exageras…"

Fue el tímido susurro que no quería un reproche como respuesta por parte de la otra. Pero había que ser sinceras.

Las pupilas borgoñas miraron fijamente a la persona delante suyo; entonces, el cuerpo de la científica se incorporó de su silla y se acercó cautelosamente hacia su compañera.

-"¿F-Fate-chan ? –balbuceó nerviosa-. ¿Q-Qué pas-sa?"

La cercanía de repente intimidó a la pobre y nerviosa Takamachi, que no sabía qué hacer. Así que, pensando que no tenía nada que perder, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta con las mejillas entintadas de un rojo pálido.

Oh, el tiempo se le hizo eterno…

Contó los segundos. Sintió la respiración de la rubia en su rostro y se preparó para…

-"¡Ya!"

El grito la sacó de su ensoñación. Nanoha abrió los párpados para darse cuenta de cómo Fate tiraba una hojita verde al suelo mientras se sacudía las manos y jalaba su silla para sentarse de nuevo.

-"Tenías una hoja y un poco de polvo sobre tu hombro –sonrió-, pero ya te los he quitado, no me lo agradezcas."

En ese momento, Nanoha deseó que se la tragase la tierra.

_30 Minutes, The Blink of the Night - 30 minutos, el abrir y cerrar de una noche…_

-"…de acuerdo…" –murmuró algo triste.

La rubia tronó los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a parlotear sobre quién sabe qué cosa. La ojiazul tan sólo asentía fingiendo prestar atención, porque era la única forma en que su mejor amiga la tomaría en cuenta.

Se sentía terrible.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?

Menos mal que Fate no se había dado cuenta de su reacción anterior.

Agachó un poco más la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Quiso maldecir porque era muy débil y las ganas de llorar le estaban dando duro; pero ella no quería llorar ahora, y mucho menos, enfrente de la persona que amaba en secreto.

Así que fingió un pequeño bostezo para tallarse los ojos y quitarse una fugitiva lagrimita.

Exhaló un poco de aire tratando de tranquilizarse y soltar un poco de su angustia en ello; sin embargo, todo lo que daña al corazón sólo se cura con el mismo corazón.

-"Su orden."

La mesera arribó a la mesa y dejó las tazas de café y los panqueques a sus invitadas. Ambas comieron en silencio.

A pesar de todo, Nanoha quería recuperar la amena plática entre las dos, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran muy pobres y ni una palabra salía de sus labios.

Tan sólo tristes miradas furtivas dirigidas a la rubia que comía tranquila y despreocupada, con una enorme sonrisa por el tibio y delicioso alimento.

Ni en cuenta de todo el daño que le hacía a su mejor amiga…_ ni en cuenta…_

-"Bueno, muchas gracias por todo Nanoha, realmente esto le hizo bien a mi estómago –sonrió abiertamente-. Nos vemos mañana y cuídate mucho, amiga" –se despidió con un beso en su mejilla mientras dejaba un poco de propina en la mesa.

-"Sí, te veo mañana, amiga…" –apenas pronunció, ahogada por la pena.

La castaña se dio media vuelta en su asiento y la observó alejarse con las manos en su bolsillo. Alegre y ajena a todo lo que provocaba en su interior.

Igual que todos los días.

Se pasó una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos y se limpió un poco su ojo derecho. No sabía qué dolía más: El no saberse especial, o sus palabras.

Porque, precisamente, amiga no era lo que ella quería ser de Fate T. Harlaown.

Nanoha quería más. La quería a ella…

-"Pero qué puedo hacer… -sollozó al fin, su visión empezando a nublarse-… qué puedo hacer para que me veas, Fate-chan…"

_30 Minutes, To Alter Our Lifes - 30 __minutos, para alterar nuestras vidas__…_

Para ese entonces, la noche ya había llegado.

Las pupilas azules contemplaron el cielo estrellado y admiraron la redonda luna llena; las nubes a su lado, difuminándola, dándole un toque fantasmal. Pasados unos segundos, se puso de pie y se fue caminando en dirección contraria a la de la laboratorista obstinada.

Frotó sus manos en un intento de guardar calor al tiempo que soplaba las mismas con ayuda de su aliento. Dio una vuelta y caminó unas cuantas calles, pasando uno que otro callejón frío, oscuro y tenebroso.

A lo lejos resonó el eco de pasos apresurados contra el asfalto de la calle desierta. Nanoha se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia al frente, vislumbrando apenas cómo una figura negra iba tomando forma.

Quiso enfocar mejor la imagen pero los faroles en mal estado y oscilando no le ayudaban en mucho.

-"¿Fate…chan?" –dijo insegura.

Sin embargo, nadie respondió.

La sombra se detuvo a escasos metros, observando frenéticamente hacia todos lados cuando unos gritos distrajeron la atención de ambos. El extraño volteó hacia atrás, donde unos hombres corrían en su dirección, queriendo detenerle.

Sin más, aceleró lo más rápido que pudo, chocando y haciendo caer a la chica de la coleta izquierda al suelo. Nanoha permaneció sentada, apoyándose en sus brazos mientras las otras sombras pasaban sin siquiera mirarla, persiguiendo a su objetivo.

De repente, sintió comezón y tosió un poco.

Se levantó mientras se sacudía sus ropas, notando cómo el polvo flotaba en el aire. Frunció el ceño, pateando una bolsita transparente y chiquita que recién descubría en el pavimento.

Era tarde y tenía que llegar a casa, ya después meditaría sobre lo sucedido.

8. Amor: Utopía efímera creada por la mente humana.

" – " – "

-"Y concluyendo con toda esta horrible y extenuante faena, el contrato con los altos mandos ¡está listo! ¡Al fin!" –exclamó Arf, dejándose caer sobre el enorme y cómodo sofá negro.

-"Bien, ahora debemos plantearles nuestras bases y exponer nuestro plan de negocios" –contestó automáticamente Hayate, examinando unos documentos.

-"Tienes que estar bromeando –comentó horrorizada-, aunque tú no bromeas cuando se trata de negocios, lo que quiere decir que si no bromeas es cierto, y si es cierto… no, ¡qué feo!…" –se quejó.

La Comandante la fulminó con la mirada a través de sus graciosos anteojos que no dejaban de resbalársele. Arf a veces podía ser muy… exasperante.

-"Hayate-chan, tal vez sí deberíamos descansar unos minutos; llevamos toda la mañana enfrascadas en esto y… -la voz se le fue de repente y tosió unos cuantos segundos-… y… seguir, después…" –terminó con voz ronca.

-"¿Nanoha, te encuentras bien? Has estado tosiendo todo el día, ¿no estarás enferma?" –la aludida sonrió ante la preocupación de su lobuna amiga.

_30 Minutes, To Make Up My Mind - 30 __minutos, para arreglar mi mente__;  
__30 Minutes, To Finally Decide - 30 __minutos, para finalmente decidir__…_

-"Estoy bien, Arf. Gracias por la pregunta."

La niña le devolvió la mirada con algo de duda, decidiéndose por arrebatarle los papeles que estudiaba la amiga de su ama. Nanoha quiso decir algo, pero la familiar negó con una sonrisa, dejando los folios sobre el sofá y alzando las manos en un ademán de que no había problema.

Sus ojos cerúleos pronto buscaron a Hayate, quien tan sólo movió los hombros y le dio la razón a Arf. Nanoha, entonces, suspiró derrotada.

-"¿Te has estado alimentando correctamente?" –fue la repentina pregunta por parte de Yagami.

-"Claro que sí."

-"¿Entonces? ¿Es por Fate?"

Nanoha frunció el entrecejo e iba a defenderse cuando Arf intervino.

-"Yo dudo mucho que la rubiecita tenga poderes mágicos como para enfermar a alguien –susurró pensativa-. Y al contrario de ella, Nanoha no trabaja demasiado" –afirmó, asintiendo de manera significativa.

-"Um, son las 2:25 –terció con su vista fija en su dorado reloj de pulsera-, ¿no deberías ir con Fate?" –agregó la castaña.

-"Oh, sí…"

-"Sólo no te excedas mucho, ¿de acuerdo? No vaya a ser que en una de esas sueltes la lengua y…"

-"¡ARF! ¡Ponte a trabajar!" –Hayate le gritó furiosa desde su escritorio.

-"Vale, vale… yo trabajo…" –murmuró entre dientes.

Nanoha sonrió con nerviosismo y decidió que lo mejor era salir rápido de allí. Se despidió de ambas, de la secretaria de Hayate y por último, del guardia en la entrada.

Ahora sólo le restaba caminar hasta el lugar de trabajo de Fate.

Elevó la vista al cielo y se hizo sombra con las manos. El sol estaba muy fuerte ese día. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la mirada al camino.

Según el reloj de la TSAB, eran las: **3:06 p.m. **

_Meow._

Nanoha Takamachi detuvo sus pasos de golpe y volteó hacia atrás.

Allí estaba, sentado y con la cola golpeteando la banqueta, el curioso minino pálido. La castaña sonrió con calidez al verle y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza, gesto que fue agradecido con otro maullido.

-"¿Adónde te habías metido?"

-"Meow."

-"Je, sí, claro. Ven, vamos a ver a la gruñona de Fate-chan, ¿te parece?" –lo levantó de los costados y lo cargó mientras continuaba con su recorrido, acariciando distraídamente el pelaje del felino que veía con parsimonia todo a su alrededor.

El gato agitó sutilmente sus diminutas alas, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando a Nanoha, como si la estuviese examinando minuciosamente.

Sin que ni un detalle se le escapase a esas engatusantes pupilas.

_30 Minutes, To Whisper Your Name - 30 __minutos, para susurrar tu nombre__…_

Por breves instantes no pudo despegar la mirada de la criatura, como si su alma fuera desenvuelta de un solo vuelco sin que ella lo desease. Por fin, parpadeó y no pudo evitar toser de nuevo, rompiendo así el contacto visual.

El gato maulló y regresó su vista al frente, normal, como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado.

9. Amor: La espina que se entierra en tu sangre.

Mientras caminaba, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

Si tan solo… no. Sacudió su cabeza. Debía de abrir los ojos.

_Meow._

-"¿Uh? –gimió, bajando la vista-. ¿Qué sucede, Vivio?"

Las enormes pupilas roja y verde le vislumbraron, una vez más, como diciendo: _"Ah, tonta Nanoha, tonta…"_

Un nuevo maullido se escuchó y el gato estiró tanto sus cachetes como si estuviese riendo.

-"…eres un gato raro…" –murmuró entre risas.

La joven continuó con su camino y el felino continuó en sus brazos, recostando su cabeza en ellos y deslizando su cola crema y canela en el aire. En pocos minutos llegaron al edifico donde trabajaba Fate y entraron en su departamento-laboratorio.

Al abrir la puerta, el gato maulló y saltó al piso, caminando con la cola en alto mientras curioseaba un poco. Entonces, Nanoha tosió de nuevo y la rubia salió de un cuarto que era una pequeña cocina improvisada; Fate frunció el ceño al atisbar al animal.

-"No sabía que fueras alérgica a los gatos."

-"Nyahaha, no -rió torpemente-, creo que he pescado un resfriado" –se excusó.

Fate se acercó a su compañera de trabajo, demasiado cerca para incomodidad de Nanoha, y posó su mano derecha sobre su frente. La castaña tragó saliva y desvió la mirada al suelo, implorando que su rostro no se sonrojara por aquel contacto tan suave.

-"No tienes fiebre… ¿qué pasa? ¿Nanoha, te sientes mal? Dime qué pasa" –murmuró preocupada, tomándole una mano para hacerla reaccionar.

Y la ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse esta vez.

-"Nada –susurró, soltándose de su agarre-. Sólo estoy un poco cansada" –contestó con tono herido.

Por alguna extraña razón, Fate se sintió tremendamente culpable de aquello. Y no sabía ni siquiera el por qué.

Aunque no lo dijese, no le gustaba ver a Nanoha actuar así. Lo detestaba. Detestaba ver esa alegre sonrisa esfumarse en el olvido.

10. Amor: Paradoja incomprensible de tu vida, que al resolverse, puede aliviarte o destrozarte el alma.

-"¿Es por el gato?"

-"No, no es por eso."

-"¿Entonces?" –su cuestión fue más una súplica.

-"Me siento mal" –replicó, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

Los ojos le escocieron y no pudo más que regañarse mentalmente. No debía llorar. ¿Qué pensaría Fate? ¿Y si se enteraba? ¿Y si la odiaba?

¿Qué sería de ella, entonces?

Sus ganas de llorar aumentaron y se pasó el brazo, de forma rabiosa, por la comisura de sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza y dio media vuelta.

-"Nanoha… ¡Nanoha, espera!" –gritó, tomándola del brazo.

-"Me siento mal…" –susurró.

-"¿Por…? ¡NANOHA!"

_30 Minutes, To Shelter The Blame - __30 minutos, para cargar la culpa__…_

Antes de terminar su pregunta, el cuerpo de su amiga se desplomó sobre el suelo. Los párpados se le volvieron pesados y lo único que atisbó antes de perder la conciencia, fueron los labios de Fate a su lado, formando palabras ininteligibles.

Esos hermosos labios…

_¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

El reloj antiguo en la pared, de caoba fina, comenzó a repicar una y otra vez mientras su péndulo se movía rápidamente de lado a lado, furioso. La investigadora tapó sus oídos, desesperada por el sonido y por su compañera en el suelo.

Se levantó y estiró la mano para apagar el reloj, pero apenas a milímetros de distancia, el péndulo se detuvo de repente. Fate quedó anonadada y confundida, mas su prioridad ahora era Nanoha.

Un relámpago alumbró todo el departamento al tiempo que la laboratorista salía con su asistente en brazos; pero antes de abandonar su lugar de trabajo, volteó hacia atrás.

_El gato ya no estaba._

Un segundo relámpago alumbró todo el lugar, incluyendo el aparato vetusto que marcaba:

**3:36 p.m.**

" – " – "

11. Amor: Motivo de muerte para varios individuos de la sociedad.

-"¿Cómo está?"

-"Bien, bien… sólo fue una recaída, aunque es algo raro. ¿Ha estado haciendo muchos esfuerzos, tiene alguna alergia acaso?"

-"Lo dudo."

Shamal se tomó el mentón para después emitir unos quejidos de aprobación. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a Fate y le exhortó a que no se preocupase y volviese a la mañana siguiente.

Ella se haría cargo de todo.

-"Cuídala bien, Shamal, no quiero verme obligada a reprocharte" –añadió con calma, antes de retirarse de la habitación del hospital donde se hallaba su mejor amiga.

" – " – "

_11:15 p.m., oficinas de la TSAB…_

-"¿Hayate-chan?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Es que… no ha venido Nanoha…"

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto."

La castaña sacó su agenda de piel negra y comenzó a repasar las hojas rápidamente, buscando un número en especial. Luego, le cedió el teléfono a la otra para que marcase.

-"¿Bueno?"

-"¿Fate?"

-"Ah, buenas noches Arf, ¿sucede algo?"

-"¿Has visto a Nanoha? Tiene más de una semana que no se aparece por la oficina…"

_30 Minutes, of Bliss, 30 Lies - __30 minutos, de felicidad, 30 mentiras;  
__30 Minutes, To Finally Decide - 30 __minutos, para finalmente decidir__…_

" – " – "

Quitó el sello del folio y retiró su contenido. Jamás había visto radiografías tan interesantes.

-"¿Es esto un juego?"

-"No, ¡oh no, Shari! –exclamó emocionada-. Esto es real."

La profesora se sostuvo la barbilla y miró seriamente a la joven Gracia. Al notar la gravedad en sus ojos no dudó más, dejó el legajo en el escritorio de su estudio y llamó a su chofer por medio del intercomunicador.

Dictó unas cuantas instrucciones.

-"Espero seas tan amable de llevarme hasta ese lugar, Carim."

-"Será un placer."

-"En ese caso, estamos a punto de revolucionar la historia" –sonrió.

" – " – "

_7:00 a.m.__, Hospital de Uminari..._

Era terrible, horrible... ¡qué hacía! ¿Qué haría?

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Nanoha? ¿Y si empeoraba? Shamal le había dicho que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero ahora su condición había decaído bastante. No soportaba verla así.

Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, desesperada, por quinta vez en esa hora. Y una vez dada la señal por la enfermera de turno, entró al cuarto donde se hallaba la castaña.

-"Cielos, Nanoha, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Tú no eres tan débil…" –le reprochó herida.

12. Amor: Fantasía producto de la droga de la ilusión. Generalmente, produce efectos secundarios negativos.

-"Buenos días… Fate-chan… ¿has venido… a verme?" –hablaba pausadamente por el respirador en su boca.

-"Sabes que sí tonta, me tienes preocupada."

-"Estoy bien…"

-"Harta estoy yo de escuchar las mismas malditas palabras."

-"¿No trabajarás hoy?" –quiso desviar la conversación.

-"Sí. Vendré mañana de nuevo para ver cómo sigues –se inclinó para besar su frente-. Ni se te ocurra empeorar, ¿oíste?" –susurró suavemente.

-"Sí… sí oí…" –bostezó.

" – " – "

**7:10 a.m.**

_¡Meow!_

-"¡Lo tengo!"

_¡Meow!_

-"Fascinante…"

Se acomodó su bata blanca de laboratorio y se puso sus anteojos gruesos de trabajo; por último, le siguieron los guantes blancos en sus manos. Sujetó el animal que se retorcía entre los brazos de Carim.

-"Maldita sea, ¡quieto!"

_Carousels In The Sky - __Carruseles en el cielo__…_

_¡Grrrr!_

Un maullido molesto se dejó sisear y las garras pronto intentaron alcanzar el rostro de la rubia. El felino se removía ansioso, queriendo zafarse del agarre. Un bozal le fue abrochado en el hocico y los ojos del animal se vieron ofendidos y traicionados.

Fate se dirigió a la pequeña cámara de pruebas, y antes de encerrarlo allí para estudios de observación, le inyectó un sedante.

Los orbes bicolores le miraron como si de un tigre se tratase, y su maullido se volvió como el de una serpiente. En aquel instante, la científica sintió su pecho oprimirse, así que de inmediato dejó al gato en el suelo, colocándolo bajo llave.

El siseo escalofriante terminó y por unos escasos momentos ella creyó que el gato le había susurrado palabras de advertencia.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular.

-"¿Bueno?"

-"_¡Fate-chan, Nanoha tuvo un ataque! ¡Ella dejó de respirar!_ –su mano sosteniendo el móvil tembló, haciéndolo caer al piso, incrédula-. _¿Fate? ¡¿Fate?! ¿Sigues ahí? Por favor responde, las cosas se ven mal, ¡responde!_"

El aparato siguió contoneándose en el suelo a medida que la voz de Shamal se rompía en llanto, hasta que al fin Carim se decidió a despedirle y colgar, observando preocupada a su compañera de trabajo.

De repente, el felino maulló lenta y de forma aterradora, como si estuviese lanzando una maldición que sólo la laboratorista fue capaz de escuchar.

_¡Clic!_

-"He activado todas las hornillas para comenzar con la prueba de calor, sólo tengo que asegurar esto y… -las palabras del Carim Gracia se perdían y abandonaban todo sentido para Fate-… ¿qué te parece? Bien. ¡Comenzando!"

13. _"Amor: Es esa la razón por la cual el ser humano sufre infinitamente, ocasionándole problemas neurológicos, físicos, nerviosos e inclusive hormonales."_

-"¡Agh!"

-"¿Profesora Harlaown? ¿Se encuentra bien?" –intervino Shari.

-"¿Fate? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

14. "_Amor: Cosa o esencia que todos desean pero negada con irreverente frecuencia."_

-"¡Basta! ¡Basta!" –gritaba sujetándose la cabeza.

Las paredes de la cámara de pruebas pronto hicieron un zumbido que a cada segundo se fortalecía, las paredes se tiñeron de un rojo que se hacía cada vez más visible; el animal se desplomó sobre el piso, apretando los dientes, sin apartar nunca la vista de la rubia ataviada en su bata blanca.

_That We Shape With Our Eyes - Que podemos crear con nuestros ojos…_

**7:39 a.m.**

Y cuando sus miradas cruzaron…

15. _"Amor: Producto creado por la sociedad que por lo regular tiende a ser su misma destrucción."_

_**¡GAOWWWW!**_

El chillido fue totalmente disonante y ambas miradas se dilataron, las pupilas gatunas parecían entonces agujas tan delgadas.

Su captora no soportó más, y sosteniéndose lo más fuerte posible su cabeza, lanzó un grito desesperado; Shari y Carim la rodearon rápidamente e intentaron controlarla.

El reloj tintineó y la manecilla se movió.

**7:40 a.m.**

El sonido de patas corriendo seguido del vidrio haciéndose añicos llamó la atención de las dos visitantes en el laboratorio.

_**¡¡¡CRAAAAASH!!!**_

El trueno rugió y el relámpago iluminó por completo todo el lugar, cegando a todos. Cuando la luz se fue y Fate bajó las manos, callada y perdida, un hueco de 2 m de diámetro se vislumbraba en el cristal protector de la cámara.

Algunos retazos caían al suelo mientras el comando que manejaba las hornillas hacía corto circuito.

-"Lo lamento mucho, Fate-san, creo que su experimento se ha escapado de nuestras manos" –puntualizó decepcionada Shari.

La rubia –que parecía ida- no dijo nada, tan sólo se despojó de su vestimenta de trabajo y se puso encima un impermeable negro.

Salió en dirección al hospital sin despedirse de sus colegas.

" – " – "

Por primera vez en todos sus años de investigación, Fate T. Harlaown dejaba de lado el proyecto de su vida.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba empezando a vivir en carne propia lo que todo ello significaba.

_El Amor…_

Cuando vio cómo los ópalos bicolores se transformaron en un rojo fiero todo su ser tembló, sintió su mente ser arrollada por una fuerza superior. Fue como si su acto momentos atrás fuese motivo de un castigo mortífero.

Y por alguna razón, por alguna maldita razón que estaba segura de no querer saberla, el nombre de Nanoha venía a sus pensamientos.

"_¡Fate-chan, Nanoha tuvo un ataque! ¡Ella dejó de respirar!"_

-"Resiste…" –imploraba silenciosamente.

_Under Shade Silhouettes - Bajo la forma de siluetas.  
__Casting Shame, Crying Rain - Viviendo la vergüenza, llorando con fuerza…_

" – " – "

-"Se va a morir, ¡se nos va a morir, Hayate!"

-"Arf, no debes decir esas cosas, no debes…" –advirtió la castaña, empezando a perder el control.

La pequeña familiar se la había pasado desvelada desde que se enterase que Nanoha había sido ingresada al hospital, lo cual hacía una semana atrás; el llanto ya había dejado marcadas sus mejillas y enrojecidos sus ojos.

Su amiga, casi considerada como su segunda dueña, no hacía más que empeorar. La situación era grave.

Lo supo cuando ella comenzó a tener un excedente de sangrado y continuos shocks. Los médicos y enfermeras iban y venían con la presteza y la alteración impresas en sus rostros.

Nanoha Takamachi iba en detrimento de su condición y ninguno de los doctores les había dado el diagnóstico aún.

¿Pero qué sucedía?

-"¡Arf!"

Fue el grito desesperado de la rubia que iba llegando a toda prisa hasta donde ellas, visiblemente angustiada. Sus botas negras grabando pisadas húmedas en los azulejos blancos mientras su gabardina y sus cabellos estaban totalmente empapados por la lluvia.

-"Se la volvieron a llevar Urgencias…" –sollozó la niña.

-"¡¿Qué demonios es lo que tiene?!"

-"¡Fate, cálmate! Gritando no solucionaremos nada" –la regañó Hayate, irritada por la situación y tratando de mantener la poca calma que Arf se había encargado de picar todo ese tiempo.

16. Amor: Mi más perfecta arma para aniquilarte.

-"¿Parientes de Nanoha Takamachi?"

-"¡Aquí! ¡Somos nosotros!"

Ante el grito de la rubia, el doctor en turno se acercó hacia ellas, tomando su carpeta entre sus manos y hojeándola. Tosió un poco y con mirada seria, repasó a las tres visitantes de la enferma.

-"Ha ocurrido un grave error, del cual estamos completamente apenados. Todo indica que lo que fue diagnosticado como una simple infección de resfriado común, en realidad no es eso, los síntomas ya nos lo han confirmado. De verdad, les expresamos nuestras más sinceras disculpas por este inconveniente…"

-"¡Al grano!"

-"¡FATE!" –increpó Hayate.

-"Um, cierto, disculpen. La paciente ha mostrado un enorme deterioro físico y mental, afortunadamente hemos podido mantener estable su respiración, aunque está cada vez más débil. También la frecuencia de los shocks se ha incrementado de manera alarmante…"

-"¿Y eso qué significa?" –preguntó temerosa Arf, aferrando sus uñas a la gabardina de Fate.

-"Su amiga –despegó su vista de la carpeta para encararlas- tiene Ántrax. Y lo ha estado desarrollando sin que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta. ¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cómo pudo haberlo contraído?"

_Can We Fly? __Do I Stay? - ¿Podemos volar? __¿Me quedo?..._

-"No, bueno, ella trabaja conmigo en un laboratorio pero, está sumamente limpio de cosas así y siempre usamos trajes y equipos protectores –balbuceó, tratando todavía de asimilar las cosas-. ¡Yo no pondría a Nanoha en peligro!"

-"De acuerdo, en ese caso, iniciaremos las pruebas para determinar la forma en que contrajo la enfermedad y la gravedad de la misma; en estos momentos hemos comenzado a aplicarle una dosis de antibióticos como medida de seguridad. Nuevamente, les expido mis disculpas, con permiso."

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que el galeno se retirase y todas se mantuvieran calladas. Finalmente, fue Fate la que rompió el silencio con un gemido de dolor.

-"Fate…"

-"Es mi culpa…"

-"Fate –repitió Arf, parándose de puntillas para poder alcanzar su rostro-, está bien, no tienes que…"

-"¡Debí de haber puesto más atención! –rugió furiosa, provocando que Arf cayera de espaldas contra el suelo-. Nanoha era mi responsabilidad" –se mordió los labios.

-"¿Lo era?"

La voz fría y parecida a una advertencia de Hayate captó su atención. La vio agacharse para levantar a Arf con cuidado, quien la miraba herida.

-"Nanoha siempre estuvo contigo. Aún cuando tú la alejaste con tus sueños y tus deseos egoístas."

17. Amor: Brebaje venenoso que provocó la muerte de Romeo y Julieta.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" –entrecerró los ojos, empezando a sentirse atacada.

-"¿Realmente crees que Nanoha quería pasarse la vida entre papeles, máquinas y un montón de pruebas? ¡Ella apenas y entiende esas cosas!"

-"¡Nanoha estaba feliz trabajando conmigo, Hayate! ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces!"

_**¡SLAP!**_

-"Ella sólo quería estar a tu lado… -las pupilas azules la fulminaron con ira mientras su mano derecha permanecía en el aire, caliente por la bofetada que le había propinado-… pero tú estabas tan ocupada en tus malditos experimentos que ni siquiera pudiste ver eso."

Fate volteó el rostro, su mejilla comenzándose a enrojecer. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró sus puños en rabia.

-"Tú que puedes saber, Hayate."

-"Porque mientras tú te la pasabas investigando, ella siempre cuidaba de ti. Ya estarás contenta, no sólo te bastó con lastimarla."

-"Yo nunca…"

-"¿En serio? Porque hasta donde yo sé, alguien tan alegre no se vuelve miserable de un día a otro."

En unos cuantos segundos, el sonido de las puertas del elevador se escucharon cerrarse. El silencio se volvió a establecer en el pasillo de espera, tal cual melodía agonizante.

-"Hayate…"

-"¿Um?"

-"No tenías que decirle eso."

-"Si no lo hago –suspiró, liberando su frustración-, Fate no sólo va a destruir su vida, sino que va a llevarse a Nanoha consigo."

_We Could Lose - Podríamos perder,  
__We Could Fail - Podríamos fallar..._

" – " – "

_**¡CRASH!**_

Todos los documentos, los artículos de trabajo, los adornos sobre el escritorio fueron lanzados hacia el suelo de un solo golpe.

El laboratorio era un total desastre. Como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí.

Fate se sentó en el piso frío y abrazó sus piernas, enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Tenía miedo.

No quería perder a Nanoha. No quería.

Ahora se arrepentía de bastantes cosas. Tal vez debía haberle prestado más atención y así esto no estaría sucediendo.

Tal vez debió haber pasado más tiempo con ella.

_Tal vez…_

Pero el tal vez no existía, y ella, como científica que era, estaba aterradoramente consciente de ello. Observó todo el suelo cubierto de archivos que ahora carecían de total importancia.

Y entre los papeles, sus ojos captaron el brillo de vidrios rotos.

Despacio, apartó con sus manos los trozos de cristal para sostener entre sus dedos una fotografía.

Nanoha sonreía alegremente mientras ella la abrazaba por la cintura, una sonrisa brillante pintada en su rostro también. Cómo olvidarlo.

Fue en el último día de preparatoria. Justo cuando había decidido volverse una investigadora famosa, y vaya que lo había logrado.

"_Ella sólo quería estar a tu lado… pero tú estabas tan ocupada en tus malditos experimentos que ni siquiera pudiste ver eso."_

Arrugó la imagen. La hizo una pelota de papel y la arrojó lo más lejos que pudo.

Al fin alcanzaba el mayor proyecto de toda su vida, ¡la respuesta en la punta de su nariz! Y entonces, el mundo se le venía abajo.

¿Por qué nadie entendía que su sueño era muy importante para ella?

Se había esforzado tanto todos estos años…

"_Porque mientras tú te la pasabas investigando, ella siempre cuidaba de ti."_

Bastaron unos simples segundos antes de que Fate rompiera en llanto, sabiendo que encerrada bajo llave como estaba en su laboratorio, nadie podría presenciar su desgracia.

Nadie jamás podría decir que vio a la famosa Fate T. Harlaown llorar.

_Either Way, Options Change – De cualquier manera, las opciones cambian…_

Un relámpago alumbró el departamento a oscuras. Dando una visión perfecta de la rubia que se caía a pedazos, siendo observada desde el techo del edificio contiguo.

Donde una diminuta sombra se mantenía sentada bajo la lluvia.

Las pupilas bicolores reflejando en su interior la figura de una científica obsesionada.

" – " – "

-"Hey, ¿cómo te sientes?"

-"Nyahaha, ¿bien?"

La rubia acomodó las flores que había traído consigo en el jarrón al lado de la camilla; se sentó en el borde de esta última y despeinó cariñosamente a su amiga.

-"¿Tienes sed? ¿Puedo traerte algo?"

-"Mou, Fate-chan –gruñó, apartando la mano de la rubia de su cabeza-. Estoy bien."

-"¿Segura que no quieres algo? Puedo comprarte un dulce si quieres, sé que te encantan."

Nanoha rió divertida, hasta que un ataque de tos interrumpió el ameno momento y ella tuvo que apretar las sábanas fuertemente, conteniéndose el dolor que raspaba su garganta.

-"Nanoha…"

-"Um, no te preocupes, suele pasar mucho" –sonrió débil.

La mirada borgoña se mantuvo fija en el rostro pálido de su asistente, sintiéndose culpable de verla así. Excusándose, Fate salió del cuarto.

Se dirigió hacia la cafetería, donde Arf y Hayate se encontraban almorzando. La científica pasó de largo hasta llegar a la máquina de dulces, introduciendo un par de monedas y obteniendo una barra de dulce.

-"¿Shamal sabe de esto?"

Fate no se molestó en voltear a ver a la castaña que ahora se hallaba a su lado, recargada de espaldas en la pared, pues estaba demasiado ocupada en recuperar su cambio de la máquina.

-"Es sólo un dulce."

-"Podría matarla" –frunció el ceño.

-"Gracias, Hayate, pero no voy a dejar que eso pase" –rebatió, dirigiéndole una mirada dura.

Se regresó de nuevo por donde había venido, saludando con una mano antes de salir de la cafetería a Arf, quien se paraba sobre su silla y le devolvía el gesto alegremente.

En cuestión de segundos, se encontró de nuevo frente a la habitación de Nanoha. La sensación de miedo renaciendo en su pecho, como cada vez que se hallaba frente a aquella puerta blanca.

-"Nanoha, espero no haber…"

_Meow._

_Chances Fail, Trains Derail – Las posibilidades fracasan, los trenes se descarrilan…_

Fate paró en seco. Fue como si toda la sangre se le hubiera escapado.

-"Fate-chan… ¿mira? –habló suavemente, la emoción en su voz siendo opacada por su enfermedad-. No sabía qué habías traído a Vivio contigo."

El gato, recostado en el estómago de Nanoha, entonces, volteó a verla. Maulló. Los cachetes estirándose, casi asemejando una sonrisa burlona.

Recuperando el control de sus sentidos, la rubia caminó a zancadas hasta la camilla y apenas sus manos tocaron la piel del animal, este fijó sus ojos en ella.

Como si fueran un par de cuchillas filosas.

-"Nyahaha, está bien –volvió a toser-. Está bien, Fate, quiero tenerlo un rato conmigo" –explicó, abrazando al felino contra sí.

Fate tragó saliva.

A pesar de que el felino ronroneaba y movía la cola gustosamente, ella sabía que era una vil fachada. Ese maldito animal la estaba atormentando.

18. _"Amor: El deseo de oro que mató al Rey Midas."_ (1)

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Los ojos borgoñas se abrieron asustados mientras Nanoha reía por lo bajo, demasiado ocupada en las lamidas del gato sobre su rostro como para darse cuenta de la reacción de Fate.

19. _"Amor: La oportunidad que viene para cambiar tu mundo, con la fuerza necesaria para hacerla pedazos."_

"_Cállate…"_

20. _"Amor: Herramienta que sirve para forjar los más grandes anhelos."_

"_¡Cállate!"_

La barra de dulce cayó al piso. Las manos de la científica cubrieron sus oídos al tiempo que sus párpados se cerraban con fuerza y caía de rodillas.

-"¿Fate?"

_Meow._

El gato saltó de la cama, aproximándose hacia la rubia. Colocó una pata en sus piernas y se impulsó hacia arriba, regalándole un último maullido a sus oídos.

En ese instante, las manos se cerraron bruscas alrededor del cuello del animal. El gato la miró fijamente, sin miedo, los dedos a su alrededor temblequeando, sin atreverse a hacer presión.

-"Seas lo que seas –amenazó peligrosamente-, juro que yo lo averiguaré…"

"_¡Voy a llevar este proyecto a su fin cueste lo que me cueste!"_

_30 Minutes, The Blink of The Night - 30 minutos, el abrir y cerrar de una noche…_

Los ojos verde y rojo se oscurecieron, la cabeza canela fue agachada.

21. _"Amor: La lección que no todos logran aprender."_

_**¡TIN ¡TIN! ¡TIN! ¡TIIIIIIINNNNN!**_

-"¡NANOHA!"

La puerta se abrió bruscamente mientras Shamal entraba junto a un grupo de doctores. Los gritos de Fate fueron ignorados al tiempo que era sacada a empujones de allí.

La paciente Nanoha Takamachi había sufrido un paro cardíaco.

" – " – "

Los truenos hicieron su estruendo en los cielos y serpientes violáceas surcaron entre las nubes grises. La lluvia se volvió más inclemente.

La figura de una persona encapuchada caminando en la banqueta a través de las calles desiertas era lo único que rompía con la soledad en Uminari.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en el hospital, tres días en los que Fate no había puesto pie allí.

Demasiado asustada para regresar.

La idea de que su sola existencia había llevado a Nanoha a esa camilla, tan cerca de la muerte, era como si una pesada roca estuviera aplastando su corazón.

Pero, ¿no era culpa suya, cierto?

Nanoha debía de haber aprendido a cuidarse ella sola, tal y como ella.

Sonrió con ironía. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo si se mantenía al pendiente suyo? ¿Si había comido? ¿Si había dormido bien? ¿Si se sentía mal?

_Si algo le hacía falta…_

22. Amor: Estado anímico donde lo más importante no eres tú, sino quien está a tu lado.

"_-¡Nanoha! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Me han dado espacio para ser parte del equipo de investigación de la TSAB!"_

_-¡Fate-chan, eso es fabuloso!_

_-¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Es la oportunidad que estaba esperando!_

_-Nyahaha, claro que sí. Serás la mejor._

_-¿Nanoha?_

_-¿Um?_

_-Y… ¿tú qué harás?_

_Los últimos días de escuela iban acabando mientras las hojas de los árboles se teñían de marrones y amarillos. Nanoha Takamachi alzó la mirada hacia el único árbol de cerezos que todavía seguía en flor._

_Su vista se mantuvo fija allí, perdida entre el anhelo y la congoja. Finalmente, volteó hacia su mejor amiga, sonriendo._

_-Iré contigo._

_-¿En serio? –su voz pareció vibrar de la emoción-. ¡¿Trabajarías conmigo?!_

_-Um –asintió despacio-, quiero ayudarte a alcanzar tu sueño._

_-¡Nanoha, eso es…! ¡Dios! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –la abrazó con fuerza-. ¡Eres la mejor amiga que pudiera desear!_

_-Sí... para qué son las amigas, Fate-chan… –le devolvió el abrazo._

_Los ópalos zafiro brillaron, reflejo de las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos. El corazón de Nanoha se oprimió de manera terrible, cuestionándole si eso era lo que en verdad quería._

_Si tan sólo Fate se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntar, entonces, cuál era el sueño de Nanoha…"_

-"Es mi culpa –jadeó angustiada-. ¡Todo es mi maldita culpa!"

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar, percibiendo la lluvia mezclarse con su llanto. Probablemente había echado por la borda los deseos de su mejor amiga.

Jamás se le cruzó en la mente decirle, ni una sola vez, ¿eres feliz, Nanoha?

Tal vez, porque siempre la veía con una sonrisa en la cara.

Aunque no todas fueran verdaderas…**  
**

_30 Minutes, To Alter Our Lifes - 30 __minutos, para alterar nuestras vidas__…_

_Meow._

Y allí estaba.

Detrás suyo, con su cola ondeante en el aire húmedo y esos endemoniados ojos que parecían recriminarle todos sus pecados. Las lágrimas fluyeron más rápido, ahora inyectadas de profunda rabia.

-"¡Es tu culpa!" –gritó con la voz entrecortada.

Y era mentira. Fate sabía que la culpa era sólo de ella; pero era débil, no quería aceptarlo. No _podía_ aceptarlo.

La destrozaría por completo.

Se quitó su gabardina negra. Un relámpago iluminó la ciudad, el reloj de la TSAB marcando las **6:40 p.m.**

En cuanto la manecilla del minutero se corrió, la prenda oscura cubrió al felino de inmediato. No hubo ni un solo maullido.

Después, toda la ciudad se sumergió en las sombras. De nuevo.

" – " – "

Las luces de los botones centellearon en las penumbras de su laboratorio, despertando matices de todos los colores. El ruido de las máquinas al trabajar inundó toda la habitación.

Arrojó a la criatura dentro de una cámara reforzada y cerró la puerta con rapidez, activando el seguro. El felino posó sus patas en el muro transparente, arañando una y otra vez.

Fate se colocó detrás del tablero de controles. Los pedazos de vidrios rotos y el desastre que había causado en su departamento todavía seguían allí.

Tal y como lo había dejado aquel día.

Su mano derecha sujetó la esfera roja de una palanca. Sus pupilas borgoñas se dirigieron entonces, hacia el animal enjaulado.

El silencio se hizo presente. El felino se dejó resbalar para quedar con sus cuatro patas pegadas al suelo; retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, quedando al centro del lugar.

Los ojos verde y rojo la observaron, ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste, una que se parecía horrores a la de Nanoha Takamachi. El brillo cálido, el tono amargo, la tristeza escondida… ese cariño casi palpable…

Sus dedos temblaron.

23. Amor: El regalo más pequeño que recibirás en tu vida, para que puedas cargarlo bajo tu brazo. Y guardarlo al lado de tu corazón.

-"Lo siento… Nanoha…"

_¡Clic!_

_30 Minutes, To Make Up My Mind - 30 minutos, __para arreglar mi mente;  
__30 Minutes, To Finally Decide - 30 __minutos, para finalmente decidir__…_

_¡Meeeeoooowwww!_

El chillido retumbó por todo el laboratorio mientras el traqueteo de las máquinas funcionar aumentó de golpe. Un rayo dorado fue proyectado del techo desde una especie de antena parabólica, rodeando al felino.

La intensidad de la luz y el calor abrasaron por completo su ser. Las gráficas de lectura se dispararon.

La criatura se encorvó, desplegando sus diminutas alas. El fuerte impacto del rayo azotó su pelaje fuertemente, descubriendo finalmente en su espalda la imagen de un corazón.

24. _"Amor: El peor error de tu vida."_

La imagen comenzó a sangrar. Los aparatos se volvieron un total descontrol y pronto, los cables hicieron corto circuito.

Fate se ocultó detrás de la barra de comando, sentada de espaldas y con las manos protegiendo sus oídos.

_**¡¡¡CRAAAAAAASSSSSH!!!**_

Al rugir del trueno, las luces se apagaron y todo dejó de funcionar.

En un parpadeo de ojos, lo primero que la rubia vislumbró, gracias a la luz de un fugaz relámpago, fue la silueta del gato enfrente de ella.

Sentado. Con la oscuridad rodeándoles.

El sonido de algo arrugarse captó su atención. La mirada borgoña se desplazó hacia el suelo, contemplando la fotografía de ella y Nanoha atrapada bajo la pata del gato.

Una gota se sangre cayó. La figura de la castaña se tiñó de rojo mientras la gotita se iba deslizando hacia abajo.

El rostro de Fate palideció.

Las orejas del gato, cuyas puntas eran de color canela, se inclinaron hacia atrás en una señal de pena. Los párpados crema fueron cerrados y ni un solo maullido escapó de su boca.

En el momento en que desvió su cara, la rubia temió lo peor.

-"¿Por qué…?" –susurró.

Pero la criatura no volteó a verla.

-"¡Por qué haces esto! –gritó más fuerte, golpeando el suelo con sus puños-. ¡Tú no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes! ¡He esperado tanto por esto! ¡ES EL SUEÑO DE TODA MI VIDA Y TÚ ESTÁS ARRUINÁNDOLO!"

El cuerpo de la científica se encorvó hacia delante, quedando apoyada en sus manos y rodillas mientras sus palabras sacudían todas sus esperanzas. Los cabellos dorados se resbalaron al frente, ocultando su rostro.

El silencio estremeció su corazón.

_30 Minutes, To Whisper Your Name - 30 __minutos, para susurrar tu nombre__…_

De repente, Fate creyó escuchar unas suaves palabras. Incrédula, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la criatura observándola fijamente.

-"¿Por qué no pueden comprenderlo?" –gimió por lo bajo.

Y entonces lo vio. El gato se puso de pie y movió sus labios, pero esta vez, no fue un maullido lo que se escuchó.

_-"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"_

Fue como si en ese momento no existiese nadie más. Su voz parecía habérsele escapado y su mente se congeló.

A pesar de eso, los labios de Fate se movieron automáticamente.

-"Sí…"

_-"¿En verdad, tanto así lo deseas?"_

La mirada triste del minino se posó en ella, como si en cualquier momento sus ojos fueran a partirse del llanto. Fate mordió sus labios.

Era el sueño de toda su vida. Realmente, _realmente _se moría por hacerlo realidad. No volvería a tener otra oportunidad como ésa.

-"Lo deseo –le sujetó por los hombros-, por favor, no hay nada más importante en este mundo que…"

_-"De acuerdo."_

25. Amor: El pequeño combatiente que arriesga su vida en la guerra, para después morir en ella.

Los bigotes parecieron doblarse mientras su lomo no paraba de sangrar. Sin embargo, el gato sonrió. Sonrió como sólo Nanoha podía hacerlo.

Y en aquel momento, Fate se arrepintió de haber dicho algo tan cruel, olvidándose por completo de Takamachi Nanoha.

_-"Así será, Fate-mama."_

_¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong!_

El poderoso repicar del reloj en la pared enloqueció y Fate tuvo que cubrir sus oídos. Y se hubiera quedado así, de rodillas en el suelo, enroscada, de no ser por un par de manitas que acunaron su rostro.

Fate lanzó un jadeo mudo.

Una niña de 5 años de edad se mantenía arrodillada a su lado, un ojo de color verde mientras el otro era como los suyos, rojo. La túnica crema se extendía hasta llegar a la mitad de sus tobillos.

El cabello era largo y dorado. Sus facciones y su sonrisa competían con las de un ángel.

Tenía dos pequeñas alas atrás. Y donde debía estar su corazón, había una enorme mancha roja, que no dejaba de crecer y crecer.

_-"Alguna vez, le preguntaste a Nanoha-mama ¿cuál era su deseo más profundo?"_

_30 Minutes, To Shelter The Blame - __30 minutos, para cargar la culpa__…_

Fate negó, demasiado absorta y asustada para responder.

_-"Nanoha-mama era feliz estando a tu lado –su sonrisa perdió brillo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de la rubia-. Sólo quería un poco de tu atención, porque, ¿sabes? Ella te amaba mucho. Tú eras su mundo."_

La científica pasó saliva. Eso no podía ser verdad, si así fuese, ella se habría…

_-"Un poco de atención, Fate-mama, eso es todo lo que ella te pedía. Soñaba con el día en que por fin fueras la primera en darle los buenos días, y la última persona en desearle las buenas noches."_

El continuo tic tac empezó a marear todos sus sentidos, logrando apenas con duros esfuerzos enfocar su atención al ángel que parecía empezar a dormirse con cada segundo que pasaba.

_-"Y entonces, en un futuro, podrían tener su propia familia. Y yo podría conocer lo que es tener una madre que se preocupa por ti, al fin; no sabes cuánta alegría sentí cuando alguien allá arriba me dijo que una persona me estaba esperando."_

Las lágrimas cristalinas chocaron y se rompieron contra el piso, combinándose con la sangre y los vidrios rotos. Pero su sonrisa, aún así, no se desvaneció.

_-"Vivio Takamachi Harlaown. Pude ser Vivio Takamachi Harlaown –rió tontamente, su voz quebrándose más-. ¿Pero sabes algo, Fate-mama? Aunque tú no me quieras en tu vida, aunque no haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerte o yo no sea importante para ti…"_

Los brazos pequeños la rodearon con fuerza, los sollozos infantiles cantaron su triste melodía en su oído. El corazón de Fate dolió en aquel instante, y sin que se diese cuenta, ella empezó a llorar también.

_-"Te quiero, Fate-mama –susurró con tristeza-. Y por eso, voy a sacrificar mi vida para hacerte feliz."_

Fate quiso decir algo, quiso gritarle que no lo hiciera. Que a ella le gustaría tener una hija, ¡que ella amaba a Nanoha! ¡Que… que…!

"_¡Espera!"_

_-"Dentro de 15 minutos, tu sueño se hará realidad. Si no te apresuras, no podrás despedirte de ella."_

Con un beso en la mejilla, Vivio T. Harlaown se despidió.

_**¡¡¡CRAAAAAAASSSSSH!!!**_

Otro relámpago alumbró la habitación a oscuras. Los ojos de Fate se abrieron en terror mientras salía rápidamente de allí, sin llevar nada consigo para protegerse de la lluvia torrencial que azotaba la ciudad.

26. Amor: La llave que te abrirá todas las puertas… y cerrará algunas para siempre.

La puerta rechinó una y otra vez, siendo vapuleada por el viento. Los relámpagos iluminaron fugazmente el laboratorio hecho pedazos, con el olor a quemado en su interior y los vidrios esparcidos por doquier.

_30 Minutes, of Bliss, 30 Lies - __30 minutos, de felicidad, 30 mentiras;  
__30 Minutes, To Finally Decide - 30 __minutos, para finalmente decidir__…_

El reloj prosiguió con su canto ensordecedor.

Mientras en el suelo, el cuerpo de un gato estaba desangrándose...

" – " – "

-"¡Demonios!"

_**¡SPLASH!**_

Se sostuvo con sus brazos, jadeando. Todo su rostro estaba empapado y la poca ropa que le quedaba seca ahora se había mojado. Maldijo, levantándose rápidamente del suelo para continuar con su carrera.

Resbaló y cayó unas cuatro veces más.

El gigantesco reloj de la TSAB repicó. **7:00 p.m.**

Sólo tenía 10 minutos.

-"¡Demonios, Fate, demonios!" –se maldijo a sí misma.

_**¡SLAM!**_

Las puertas del hospital dieron un tremendo portazo en cuanto la rubia atravesó por ellas. Los gritos de las enfermeras y la queja de las demás personas allí presentes poco le importaron.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el elevador y apretó frenéticamente el botón. Miró con súplica el aparato.

_7 minutos…_

-"¡Abre, abre! –exclamó, golpeando el metal frío-. Por favor… por favor abre…"

Pasando un brazo rabiosamente por su rostro dio la media vuelta y tomó las escaleras. Sus pisadas fuertes en cada peldaño fueron el único sonido que la acompañó durante ese rato.

Pronto, luego de tantas vueltas, sus pies hallaron el pasillo que buscaba. Allí chocó con Shamal, quien la detuvo por los hombros, ignorando los gritos que su rubia amiga lanzaba al borde de la histeria.

-"Fate, ¡Fate!"

-"¡Tengo que verla, Shamal! ¡Déjame pasar!"

-"¡FATE!"

-"¡NO LO ENTIENDES!"

_To decide – Para decidir…_

-"Lo siento…"

Shamal la abrazó. El mundo de la renombrada científica se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y temblaron con miedo. _No…_

-"¿Qué…?" –pronunció apenas.

"_No es cierto…"_

-"Hice lo mejor que pude. Lo siento –un sollozo escapó de sus labios-, Fate-chan, no va a lograrlo…"

27. Amor: Resultado del cariño, amigo del perdón.

-"Mientes."

La doctora la observó herida, viéndola alejarse mientras negaba con la cabeza. Pobre Fate, siempre cerrándose a la realidad, lastimándose más a sí misma.

Aquello iba a destrozarla demasiado…

-"¡NANOHA!"

Aún cuando la puerta fue abierta, su mano se sostuvo fuertemente del pomo de la puerta, como queriendo confirmar que aquello no era una simple y terrible pesadilla.

_Era real._

El rostro de Nanoha estaba tan pálido y apenas su pecho su movía, en una débil y arrítmica respiración. El pitido de la máquina a su lado tan sólo emitía un bajo timbre, su corazón latiendo cada vez más lento.

Las ganas de llorar invadieron a Fate.

No quería creer lo que estaba pasando.

No podía ser posible…

-"¿Fate… chan?"

Las pupilas azules, ya no tan brillantes como en antaño, la miraron con una chispa de alegría. El corazón de Fate se retorció culpable.

-"Fate-chan –repitió, sentándose a duras apenas en su camilla-, qué bueno, has venido…"

Los ojos de Nanoha empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras su fiel sonrisa se dibujaba, a marchas forzadas, en sus labios. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un momento así?

¿Qué le daba valor para hacerlo? Fate no lo entendía.

-"Creí –un sollozo mezclado con un ataque de tos se dejó escuchar-, creí que no volverías a verme…"

Nanoha se abrazó a sí misma, sonriendo y llorando. Y aún cuando su cuerpo temblaba, tenía frío y se sentía romperse por dentro, se sintió feliz. Tan feliz que no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja.

Porque las pocas energías que le quedaban, no le dejaban expresarse mejor.

-"Sabía que no me abandonarías, Fate-chan."

Una culpa tremenda encogió el corazón de la rubia, si Nanoha supiera, si Nanoha supiera que ella la había dejado de lado por seguir su maldito sueño.

Por cumplir un estúpido capricho.

_To decide – Para decidir.  
__To decide – Para decidir…_

-"¿Fate?"

-"Nanoha…"

"_Perdón…"_

Sin poder decir nada, se lanzó llorando hacia la camilla. Abrazó a Nanoha por la cintura y hundió su rostro en su regazo, lloró como nunca había llorado desde hacía muchos años.

El miedo de perderla y el frío que iba ganando terreno en su piel tan sólo avivaron los temores de Fate.

"_No me dejes…"_

Las lágrimas de Nanoha pronto se le unieron, dificultándole todavía más la respiración. La castaña acarició su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos segundos, se quitó el respirador y lo dejó a un lado.

Las pupilas borgoñas la miraron asustadas, pero Nanoha tan sólo negó sonriendo. Con esa endemoniada sonrisa que hacía añicos el corazón de Fate.

Esa sonrisa rota y triste, que le decía que todo estaría bien. Pero eso no era verdad… no era verdad, porque ella iba a quedarse sola…

-"Ne, ¿Fate? –habló con suavidad y gentileza-. Estos tres días, soñé que me visitaba un ángel, ¿sabes? –la risa tonta y torpe que Fate tanto adoraba oír se escuchó en ese momento-. Se quedó conmigo en las noches, no sé que hubiera hecho… yo sola…"

-"Nanoha, yo… ¡yo no debí! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡No debí dejarte así!"

-"Fate… está bien."

-"¡No! –exclamó, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos-. No está bien, ¡deja de fingir que está bien! Porque esto duele, Nanoha… duele bastante…" –gimió abatida.

-"Tenía tu cabello, Fate, y un ojo era igual a los tuyos –sus manos tomaron el rostro de la rubia, obligándola a que la mirase-. Fue como tenerte conmigo… -sollozó, sintiendo los ojos nublársele-… y por un segundo, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo…"

-"Nanoha…"

-"Estabas allí, aunque no fueses tú –se inclinó hacia delante, juntando sus frentes mientras cerraba sus ojos-, podía sentirte en ella. Nyahaha, ¿sabes cómo me dijo, Fate?"

-"¿N-No?"

-"Me llamó mamá –rió entre lágrimas, rehusándose a abrir los párpados todavía-. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? No cabía de felicidad, ¡me había dicho mamá!"

-"Na-Nanoha, no sigas…"

-"Y me abrazó muy fuerte –hizo una pausa, separándose de la rubia para sujetarse el pecho con una mano, tratando de reprimir el dolor-. _'Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama te quiere mucho, ten fe'_, me decía cada noche; y tenía razón…"

"_No es cierto, no es cierto."_

-"Porque estás aquí…"

-"No… no…" –negó.

-"Te quiero, Fate-chan..."

-"¡No es cierto! –gritó, plantando las manos en la cama y levantando el rostro sonrojado y lloroso-. ¡Nanoha, ¿qué no lo ves?! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Por mi culpa estás aquí! Yo… yo… deja decir esas cosas –jadeó-, ¡deja de ser tan buena conmigo!"

-"Fate…"

_To decide – Para decidir…_

-"Te quiero, Fate –repitió, con la voz cansada y los ojos húmedos-, te quiero…"

-"Nanoha –murmuró, luchando por no bajar la mirada-, ¡Nanoha, quédate conmigo! ¡No me abandones, te prometo que voy a cambiar! Por favor, ¡no te vayas…!"

28. Amor: La llama que abriga a un corazón…

Las palabras se transformaron en gemidos de dolor mientras se mantenía aferrada a su cintura, llorando e hipando como una niña asustada. Unas cálidas manos acariciaron su cabeza, pero eso sólo pareció empeorar su estado.

-"¿Fate… chan?"

Un sollozo.

-"¿Me quieres?"

La rubia dejó salir un lamento, afirmando con la cabeza y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Sentía que sí lo hacía, se desmoronaría por completo.

-"Te amo, Nanoha –hipó, tratando se ahogar su llanto-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… por favor –suplicó con angustia-, no me dejes sola…"

-"Qué bueno –sonrió, las lágrimas comenzando a mojar las sábanas blancas-. No sabes cuánto deseaba oír eso…"

-"Puedo decírtelo todos los días –rió entre sollozos-, sólo debes quedarte a mi lado, Nanoha. ¿Q-Qué dices-s?"

-"¿Fate-chan? –llamó-. Me habría gustado tener una familia contigo, una niña tal vez, ¿puedes imaginarlo? –respiró profundamente, las imágenes a su alrededor empezando a difuminarse-. Y cada mañana, yo prepararía el desayuno; tú partirías al trabajo –gimió con tristeza- y ella a la escuela…"

"_Basta, Nanoha, ¡basta!"_

-"Y yo las estaría esperando en casa. Yo siempre te estaría esperando, Fate-chan… ¿no habría sido maravilloso?"

"_Y yo te lo arrebaté todo. Por favor, Nanoha, no sigas, me estás lastimando…"_

-"Podemos tenerlo aún, ¡yo puedo darte todo eso! –lloró, los ojos borgoñas implorando una segunda oportunidad-. Yo puedo…"

-"Fate –la detuvo, acariciando sus labios con sus dedos-, yo te creo. Siempre he creído en ti."

-"Nano…"

-"Mhmp –negó con una triste sonrisa-. Tengo sueño –murmuró con voz quebrada-, ne, Fate, cuando despierte… ¿estarás allí, cierto?" –gimió asustada.

-"S-Sí, yo estaré ahí –sonrió, sus labios y sus manos temblando-. Yo estaré ahí" –volvió a repetir.

-"¿Abrázame?"

_To decide – Para decidir…_

Fate tan sólo asintió, sabiendo que si decía algo, el llanto la traicionaría. Se recostó a un lado de Nanoha, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Sintió el temblor en su cuerpo y su acortada respiración. Los sollozos de ambas mezclándose junto al lento y casi inaudible pitido de la máquina al lado.

-"Perdón" –gimió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amiga.

-"Gracias" –contestó, dándose la vuelta para encararla.

Nanoha tomó su rostro con sus manos, sintiendo el calor de Fate en ellas. Y cerró sus ojos, rompiendo la poca distancia que las separaba.

29. Amor: El rayo de luz que toca la puerta de tu corazón… y aleja la oscuridad con un solo soplido.

Fate lloró.

Lloró porque sería el primer y el último beso que compartiría con Nanoha. Porque ya no habría más.

El salino sabor de las lágrimas se fundió en aquel beso gentil, cálido y amoroso. Fate trató de memorizar cada uno de los sentimientos que aquel gesto le había despertado en su interior, trató de grabar cada sensación.

Trató, desesperadamente, de hacer ese momento eterno.

Pero no pudo.

Y aquello le atravesó el corazón.

-"Fate…"

-"Shh… duerme."

-"Tengo miedo…" –jadeó.

-"Yo también."

Nanoha sujetó su mano, sus ojos fijos en la figura de Fate. Quería que ella fuese la última imagen que se llevara de este mundo, y el solo pensamiento, en vez de aliviarla, la apabulló más.

Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo cómo la rubia la apretaba contra sí, llorando en silencio. Nanoha se mordió los labios, tragándose el dolor físico y emocional.

Tosió.

Las sábanas y la camisa blanca y empapada de Fate se mancharon de sangre. Nanoha dejó salir un sollozo espantado.

-"No mires –habló rápidamente, escondiéndola en su pecho-, sólo concéntrate en mi voz, ¿de acuerdo?"

Nanoha sollozó, asintiendo.

-"Eso es –intentó calmarla, tratando de arreglar su voz por unos cuantos segundos más-. Piensa en nosotras, olvídate del resto…"

_To decide – Para decidir.  
__To decide – Para decidir…_

La mirada borgoña se alzó hacia el techo con temor.

_7:09:01 p.m._

"_Te quiero, Fate-mama. Y por eso, voy a sacrificar mi vida para hacerte feliz."_

"…_ne, Fate, cuando despierte… ¿estarás allí, cierto?"_

-"_Tú eres mi luz, mi única luz_ –comenzó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y meciendo a Nanoha entre sus brazos-. _Me haces feliz_ –sollozó-_, si_ _el cielo es gris..._"

-"¿Fate?"

-"_Nunca sabrás, cariño_ –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-_, cuánto te quiero._ _Por favor, no te lleves mi luz lejos de mí…_"

La castaña cerró los ojos también, aguantándose las ganas de llorar y escuchando a la rubia tararear en voz baja, arrullándola.

-"_La otra noche, cariño, cuando estaba durmiendo, soñé que te tenía entre mis brazos _–apoyó su cabeza en los cabellos de avellana, aspirando su aroma-_. Pero cuando desperté, cariño, estaba equivocada _–un gemido escapó de sus labios-_, así que levanté mi cabeza y lloré._"

Los ojos azules empezaron a cerrarse lentamente, las mejillas empapadas y la mano todavía entrelazada con aquella más grande. La suave melodía relajando su corazón y acompasando su respiración.

-"_En todos mis sueños, cariño, parece que te alejas de mí. Y cuando me despierto, mi pobre corazón llora. Así que cuando regreses _–cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aferrándose a lo único valioso que tenía en la vida- _y me hagas feliz, yo voy a perdonarte, cariño. Yo cargaré con la culpa._"

"_Nanoha, lo siento tanto…"_

-"_Tú eres mi luz, mi única luz. M-Me haces feliz… si el cielo es gris. Por favor -_su voz se quebró-_, n-no te lleves mi luz, lejos de m-mí…"_

Soltó un sollozo profundo, uno que rompió con todas las ganas de continuar cantando. Y lloró. Lloró tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de asustar a Nanoha.

-"Te amo…"

Murmuró entre gemidos incoherentes.

-"Te amo, Nanoha…"

Apretó su mano.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Los ojos le ardieron y un hipo angustioso le ganó a las palabras. En una fugaz mirada, sus ojos enfocaron el reloj en la pared.

_7:10:45 p.m._

-"¡Te amo tanto! –exclamó con voz ahogada, abrazándola fuertemente-. Por favor, Nanoha, no me dejes…"

Sabía que era inútil. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Su corazón se hizo pedazos y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo, mojando el rostro de la castaña, quien dormía apaciblemente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Los sollozos de Fate continuaron un largo rato más, mientras seguía cantando con la voz entrecortada y meciéndose de un lado a otro, con Nanoha entre sus brazos.

_To decide – Para decidir…_

Y cada tanto, repitiéndole cuánto la amaba.

" – " – "

-"Damas y caballeros, démosle una cálida bienvenida a la persona que ha logrado lo que nadie ha podido lograr, ¡la única científica que ha podido explicar qué es el Amor! ¡Un aplauso para Fate Takamachi Harlaown!"

La multitud en las gradas aplaudió fuertemente, emocionada por el entusiasmo del anfitrión en traje de gala que ya le pasaba el micrófono a la persona que subía al escenario.

Los altos reflectores enfocaron a la figura en bata blanca que caminó hasta el atril, haciendo una venia al público. Y después, subiéndose para prepararse a hablar.

Tocó el micrófono unas dos veces, provocando un efímero e irregular sonido.

-"Muy buenas noches a todos –se acercó un poco hacia delante, probando que su voz se escuchase bien antes de enderezar su postura-. Mi nombre es Fate Takamachi Harlaown, y es un placer poder estar aquí esta noche con ustedes."

Una sonrisa curveó sus labios cuando su mirada avistó en la primera fila a su pequeña familiar, parada sobre el asiento y saltando una y otra vez, con la mano al aire.

Fate soltó unas risitas.

A su lado estaba Hayate Yagami, quien de un jalón sentó a Arf, enviándole un asentimiento y una cálida sonrisa a Fate. Después, estaban Carim y Shari, saludando de manera más formal y callada.

Shamal, Signum, Vita, Zafira… y todas las demás personas que había conocido en la TSAB, se encontraban allí. Junto a muchas otras que aunque no conocía, le dirigían sonrisas de ánimo y apoyo.

Por un breve segundo, sus ojos mostraron una chispa de dolor, pensando en la única persona que de seguro habría estado sonriéndole desde la primera fila, con esa tonta e inocente sonrisa.

-"Durante muchos años, realicé esta investigación, pasando noches y días sin dormir –se rió de sí misma, trayendo viejos recuerdos a su mente-. Y sí, cumplí el proyecto más importante de mi carrera, pero en mi camino –hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que sus palabras serían claramente escuchadas-, me olvidé de lo que más valía la pena. Lo que siempre había estado a mi lado."

Se mordió los labios. Se agachó y sacó de su maleta oscura un fólder amarillo y una libreta negra con franjas inclinadas y azules.

Sostuvo ambas en cada mano, mostrándolos a todo el público allí reunido.

-"Todos los archivos, todas las fotos y las pruebas están recabadas aquí –lanzó una mirada a la carpeta en su mano izquierda antes de dejarla sobre el atril-. Sin embargo, me gustaría… -susurró, algo insegura-… me gustaría decir otras palabras en este día tan especial…"

Algunos murmullos se escucharon entre la multitud, mas nadie objetó nada. Animada por ello, Fate depositó la libretita negra en el atrio y la abrió.

La primera hoja contenía una foto algo arrugada, ella y Nanoha en el último día de escuela. Sonriendo. Abrazadas.

Con una sonrisa, pasó las hojas con su mano derecha mientras la otra sostenía el micrófono. Finalmente, el movimiento de las páginas se detuvo.

La rubia alzó el rostro, encarando a las millones de personas que mantenían sus miradas expectantes en ella.

-"Por mucho tiempo, busqué y busqué qué podía ser el Amor. Me maté la cabeza dándole vueltas una y otra vez –se rió nerviosa-, y la verdad es que, siempre tuve la respuesta a mi lado."

Sus dedos recorrieron la página llena de varias líneas, bajando cada vez más, hasta detenerse en la última de ellas.

-"Hoy, y aquí frente a todos ustedes, puedo decirles y asegurarles, que el Amor es algo que no se puede explicar. Aún con todos los papeles que traigo en mi maleta o en la carpeta aquí abajo, son sólo números y gráficas. Son sólo palabras que no tiene valor ni significado alguno…"

A pesar de que lo que estaba diciendo era una gran controversia para su investigación, Fate no desistió. Con una sonrisa tímida, levantó la cara y posó una mano en su corazón.

_To decide – Para decidir._

Sujetó con su otra mano el micrófono fuertemente y lo llevó cerca de sus labios, avistando el número 30 y, por fin, recitando la última línea escrita en el diario que había comenzado hacía un año atrás.

Un año atrás, justo cuando Nanoha había fallecido.

-"Amor: Para mí, es el segundo nombre de Nanoha Takamachi Harlaown. La persona que logró que el día de hoy, yo estuviera aquí frente a ustedes. Gracias, Nanoha…"

Fate cerró los ojos, esbozando la sonrisa cálida que la castaña siempre solía ofrecer.

-"Gracias por abrirme los ojos –cuando las pupilas borgoñas se abrieron, ella se pasó una mano por la cara, riendo torpemente mientras sentía que la vista le escocía-. Gracias a todos por venir, que pasen unas buenas noches."

Fate recogió sus cosas y las guardó de nuevo en su maleta, todavía limpiándose una que otra pequeña lágrima. Al salir de la luz y empezar a bajar los escalones, los aplausos estallaron en todo el lugar.

Ánimos y gritos de ovación se dejaron escuchar.

Conmovida, sintió una enorme emoción inundar su corazón. Fate Takamachi Harlaown cerró los ojos y sonrió con cariño.

"_Nanoha, Vivio… por favor, espérenme un poco más. Prometo que las tres seremos una bonita familia feliz."_

_**El Fin.**_

(1) El Rey Midas, la fábula referente al Rey que pide el deseo de que todo lo que toquen sus manos se convierta en oro. A la postre, esto termina haciéndolo infeliz y acabando con su vida.

**Ántrax:** Sólo por si no ha quedado claro. En esta historia, Nanoha contrajo la enfermedad por vía respiratoria (recordemos la parte donde choca con un desconocido y se menciona que el polvo flota en el aire); los primeros síntomas suelen confundirse con el resfriado común. Si la enfermedad no es tratada temprano, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales.

Bueno, quedó, lo admito, muy largo. No pensé que se extendiera tanto, je, supongo que es cierto cuando dicen que hago testamentos…

Esta historia la tenía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo en mi computadora, así que finalmente me decidí a hacerle unos cambios, a terminarla y a adaptarla a MSNL, puesto que estaba destinada a ser publicada en otro lado.

Es algo triste, y lo que pretendo reflejar aquí es cómo los sueños de Fate, por alcanzar un solo objetivo, la habían cegado de ver todo lo maravilloso que tenía a su alrededor.

Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Sin más, me despido, agradeciendo toda la atención prestada y deseándoles un buen día como siempre :)

Kida Luna.


End file.
